<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hear, o gods, my desperate plea by liebstes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487252">hear, o gods, my desperate plea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes'>liebstes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dusa Deserves Better, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, i just want to be serenaded by thanatos... is that too much to ask for....., no beta we die like men, this is so self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah yes,” Nyx notes. “I have not heard this tune in quite a while. It is wonderful Orpheus has resumed singing.” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve heard this one before,” Zag mutters, trying to place the lyrics. </p><p>“It is the Lament of Orpheus. He has not sung this particular one in much time. The last time I heard was from my own son, instead.”</p><p>“Hypnos can sing?” Zag asks, surprised. He can’t imagine the high voice of Sleep singing such a tune, though the God was full of surprises. </p><p>“No,” Nyx corrects, “Thanatos.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Zagreus hears a rumor than Thanatos can sing and becomes determined to experience it for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hear, o gods, my desperate plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! so, im actually pretty proud of this fic? it was inspired by a few things: @davidseeyebrows on twitter drew fanart inspired by Than's VA singing (which nearly made me cry), both of which will be linked <a href="https://twitter.com/davidseeyebrows/status/1321338719463460873?s=12">Here</a></p><p>The song I had Than sing is Lament of Orpheus, sung by Darren Korb which can be listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oll7pr4JVTQ&amp;feature=emb_title&amp;ab_channel=SupergiantGames">Here</a>.</p><p>i really recommend clicking on both these links before you read my version of Than singing, as it would make more sense :]</p><p>WARNINGS<br/>slight story spoilers concerning eurydice and orpheus</p><p>p.s. chris saphire if ur out there, please release music i have just been replaying the clip on twitter for DAYS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, look who’s back! What was is this time, let’s see– Wow, King Theseus himself! Say, you didn’t happen to get that autograph from the Bull of Minos, did ya?” </p><p>Zagreus pats down his chiton as if checking his pockets. “Ah, forgot it again, mate. Next time!” </p><p>“I could write it on you as a reminder if that’d be helpful,” Hypnos offers, holding out his quill in a slightly menacingly manner. </p><p>“I think I’ll pass, but a good idea,” Zag says, backing away. “If I see him next and he doesn’t automatically charge at me with his axe, it’ll be the first thing I ask for.” </p><p>Hypnos nods, already starting to doze off on the sleeper chair Zagreus had commissioned for him. “Sure, sure. Try not to die next time!” </p><p>Zag grimaces, still not over his last death. He’d been <em>so</em> close, had even finished off the minotaur this time. But Theseus just <em>had</em> to call on the Olympians, ending Zag’s run with a shock of lightning. Literally. It all goes to show how his relatives wanted to help him, of course, but were also in it for the dramatics. </p><p>“Hello, child. How was your latest attempt?” Nyx greets him from her nook, looking as calm and collected as ever. </p><p>“Got offed by that blasted king,” Zag gripes, “but it’s progress nonetheless. I’m feeling better about the next run.” </p><p>“I am glad your spirits are not dampened,” Nyx remarks. “It will undoubtedly take you many attempts, but I have all my faith that you will achieve your goal.” </p><p>“I appreciate it,” he responds, casting a sideways eye as he gets distracted. Orpheus was in his chair, actually singing. He had taken to his lyre more and more after being reunited with his muse, but it was still a sight to behold whenever Zagreus was there to witness it. </p><p>“Ah yes,” Nyx notes. “I have not heard this tune in quite a while. It is wonderful Orpheus has resumed singing.” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve heard this one before,” Zag mutters, trying to place the lyrics. </p><p>“It is the Lament of Orpheus. He has not sung this one in particular in much time. The last time I heard was from my own son, instead.”</p><p>“Hypnos can sing?” Zag asks, surprised. He can’t imagine the high voice of Sleep singing such a tune, though the God was full of surprises. </p><p>“No,” Nyx corrects, “it was Thanatos.” </p><p>Zagreus freezes. “Thanatos?” he questions in an incredulous voice. He almost laughs. <em>His</em> Thanatos?</p><p>“Yes. He does not use his voice for such purpose often, though the talent he possesses should suggest otherwise. He was much younger the last I heard him sing.” </p><p>His head was whirling. Never had he imagined his own lover would have such a talent, one that he didn’t even know about. He could hear Than’s voice in his head, deep and raspy, but was unable to imagine it carrying a tune. </p><p>“Do you think I could get him to do it again?” Zagreus questions, still staring at Orpheus in shock. </p><p>Nyx hums, “Perhaps. He is rather shy about it, but with you, I imagine it could be possible.”</p><p>Than. Singing. Gods, what he wouldn’t give to hear that. Though, he can already feel the hesitation that would surely come from the God. Zagreus couldn’t just ask Than to belt out a tune in the middle of Asphodel, he knew that. It had to be special. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” Zag says, plan already forming in his thoughts. “I guess I have a new goal.” </p><p>Nyx bides him farewell and he makes his way back over to Hypnos who startles awake once Zag gets within distance.</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up! Zag– wait, did you die again already?” </p><p>Zagreus fixes him a look, replying, “You’re asking me if I’ve died within the two minutes I’ve been gone? You really think that lowly of my skills?” </p><p>“Hey,” Hypnos defends, hands shuffling through his papers, “I don’t know how long I’d been asleep. Could have been the whole night– or day!” </p><p>“It wasn’t,” Zag says drily. “I have a question for you. Your brother, have you ever heard him sing?”</p><p>Hypnos seems to perk up at that, spine straightening. “Wow, that brings back some memories! I sure have, but it’s been an eon or two. He hasn’t really done it since we were little. Why do you wanna know?” </p><p>“Because I had no idea!” Zag exclaims, “Was I the only one to not know this?”</p><p>Hypnos giggles, waving his hand. “Eh, probably not. He mostly only did it around me or Mom. Back when I couldn’t control my nightmares he’d– well, sometimes he’d sing to calm me down. It was real sweet.” </p><p>Zag’s heart nearly stops beating at the mental image of tiny Than cradling an equally tiny Hypnos, singing lowly to send him back to sleep. The passion to experience this for himself only grows stronger. </p><p>“Do you remember what songs he would sing?” Zag questions, insistent. </p><p>“Oh jeez,” Hypnos mutters, rubbing his chin. “Mainly songs from the surface that made their way down here. The last one I remember was–” he stops, eyes searching around the House before landing on Orpheus, “well, it was this one, actually! How funny!” </p><p>“Do you think he remembers it?” </p><p>Hypnos looked at him as if he had grown a second head, saying, “You’re not gonna try and get him to sing, are you? I can’t imagine it’d be that successful, now that he’s all,” he takes on a deep and rumbly voice, “I have to work every second and only wear black clothes because I’m so serious,” he finishes, voice returning to normal, “but hey, if you wanna try, he probably still remembers.” </p><p>Zagreus chuckles at the imitation. “Thanks, Hypnos. I think I might have some luck if I go about it the right way.” </p><p>Hypnos raises his eyebrows, already sleepy again. “Well, good luck! Let me know how it goes,” he says, curling back down on the chase. </p><p>*</p><p>The lyre he’d gotten for his chambers had mainly just been collecting dust since he acquired it, but the new information was causing him to have second thoughts. Would Than be more enticed to sing if Zag was the one playing for him? He figured it would be a fair trade-off– he hasn’t heard his lover sing and Than hasn’t heard him play. Perhaps he could pose it like a deal.</p><p>“Hey, Orpheus! How are you, mate,” Zagreus greets, still making the rounds of conversation since his latest attempt. He’d gotten past Theseus last time only to be bested by a rat. He could still hear Hypnos laughing. </p><p>“My, hello dear prince. I’m doing quite well at the moment, not much to complain about now that I am reunited with my dear Eurydice,” he gushes. </p><p>Zagreus thinks back to when he saw her last, swiping some Pom Dessert for the road. “Have you seen her lately? She was alone last time I passed through.” </p><p>Orpheus hums, idly stroking his lyre. “Yes, why, I visited her a few nights– or days ago. It seems our time together is even more rewarding after spending some distance apart.” </p><p>Zagreus smiles, content with how much more… alive Orpheus sounds compared to his drab tone full of remorse he had known previously. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re finding that so. Now, I have a slight favor to ask you,” Zag starts.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I would be happy to oblige after all you’ve done for my muse and me. How could I possibly aid you, Zagreus?” </p><p>“You know how I have my own lyre now, in my chambers?” Zagreus asks, getting a nod in return. “I’d love it if you could teach me a song on it, one of yours.”</p><p>“I would be honored!” Orpheus responds, “Which tune do you have in mind?” </p><p>“I believe it’s called Lament of, well, you?” </p><p>Orpheus gasps, “Oh! My, why would you want to learn such a tragic song? Should we not start off with something of lighter weight?” </p><p>Zagreus frowns, not realizing the song held such emotion. He hadn’t heard much of it the other day– or night, more preoccupied with interrogating Nyx and Hypnos. It did have the word lament in it, so perhaps he should have seen this coming. </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know much about the tune itself, why is it such a tragedy?” </p><p>“It tells of my failed attempt to rescue dear Eurydice from the Underworld, my friend. It is one of love, but also sorrow and loss. Why do you inquire over a song you don’t know?” </p><p>Some time ago Orpheus would have broken down just at the thought of his failed mission, but now he tells it with only a look of concern in his eyes. </p><p>“It’s for– a friend,” Zag blurts, fearing Than might appreciate it if his talent is kept secret. “It’s their favorite song and I wish to play it for them.” </p><p>“How kind of you!” Orpheus says. “Why, I’m sure I could teach it to you if you truly desire. Do you wish to sing as well?” </p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Zag informs him. He’s tried singing in his chambers to see if he possesses any hidden talent, and was left disappointed. </p><p>“Alright. Would you like to start now?”</p><p>Zag grins. “Let me go get my lyre, then yes. Let’s.” </p><p>*</p><p>He wipes the blood from his hair as he steps out the Styx, fingers aching in protest. After practicing with Orpheus for several days– or nights his fingers were left bruised and sore, making the use of Coronacht surprisingly painful. He hadn’t noted his poor choice in weaponry until he was far in the depths of Tartarus. </p><p>“Heya, Zag! Man, those Greatshield got you again? I guess that’s why they have the word great in them!” Hypnos says, chuckling at his own joke. </p><p>“Must be,” Zag responds. In truth, he had considered just dying in Asphodel after his fingers had started to become more painful that has actual wounds had but carried on; he was rather grateful when the shade in Elysium ended his journey. </p><p>“Maybe, you could try to get out of the way next time they bash you? That’d probably stop ‘em!” </p><p>Zag laughs, thankful Hypnos was always there to lighten the dreary mood of the House. He should see if he could make him featured servant again. </p><p>“I’ll try that next time, for sure. Gotta go now, I’ll see you later, mate.” </p><p>Hypnos waves goodbye sleepily, eye mask slipping down his forehead. </p><p>“Orpheus, mate! You have time to practice again?” Zagreus asks, approaching his chair. They’d followed a heavy routine the past few days– there was little time he’d spent in the House without plucking his lyre. </p><p>“Prince,” Orpheus greets, “why, I’m afraid there isn’t much more to practice. Last you played to me, you sounded wonderful.”</p><p>Zagreus stops, surprised at his words. He wasn’t <em>ready</em>, he needed to get it perfect. “Really?” he asks, skeptically. </p><p>“Oh, I’m quite certain. If you wish to play together I would certainly be amendable, but I’m afraid there’s not much more for me to teach you regarding that tune.” </p><p>Orpheus wasn’t the type to make excuses to get out of responsibilities, so Zagreus took his word. “Okay,” he responds, “but you’re sure I played it right? Should we not run through it once more?” </p><p>Orpheus laughs, a rare sound. “My, this friend must be important to you, prince! I assure you, you play at high quality. Anybody would be lucky to hear you perform, dear friend.” </p><p>Zag blushes slightly. “Well, the same goes for you, mate. Thank you for teaching me, really. Not sure where I’d get without you.”</p><p>He gets dismissed by a waving hand. “Oh, please, it is the least I could do. Let me know if you wish to learn another tune and I shall happily lend my time once again.” </p><p>Zagreus can sense the end of their conversation, and heads to the lounge out of nerves. He wasn’t ready, there was no way. Maybe he’d just practice to himself for a few more days or nights before seeking Than out? </p><p>“Oh–! Prince, um, are you here to, take a break? I– I heard you just returned! I was just going to clean the rafters myself, then polish all the doorknobs, dust the vases, water the–” Dusa says, trailing off with her long list of duties. </p><p>“Actually,” Zagreus interrupts, an idea forming in his head. “I was just wandering around. But now that I’ve found you, would you mind helping me with a little favor?” </p><p>Dusa blushes, snakes twirling around nervously. “Um, sure– what do you need? Is it the bat cage? <em>Ugh,</em> I totally forgot about them, I know, or rather I thought they’d clean up after themselves, because don’t you think that would be proper? But <em>noooo,</em> they need me to care after them.”</p><p>“Not that,” Zagreus replies gently. “Rather, would you mind if I played you a song on my lyre and tell me if it’s rubbish or not? I need a second opinion.” </p><p>“You– you want me to listen to a <em>song?</em>” Dusa asks, incredulous. “Why, I’m afraid I’m far too busy, Prince, I wish I could, but I have so much left to do I–” </p><p>“What if I let you tidy my chambers while I played?” </p><p>Dusa froze. “Your chambers?” she echoes in a small voice. “I could finally clean your chambers?”</p><p>The excitement growing in her voice made Zagreus grin. “Only while I play to you. And you have to promise to listen and report back.” </p><p>Dusa resumed her movement, almost vibrating with energy. “Sure, sure, Prince! Whatever you say! Jeez, I can’t believe it’s really happening, I’m going to pull out the <em>special</em> feather duster for your room, wow! Hold on, let me get what I need, okay? I– I’m not going to waste this chance!” Dusa promises, fluttering up to the rafters without waiting for his response. </p><p>He makes his way back to his room, greeting it as normal, and prepares his lyre. He probably should have warned Dusa the song wasn’t very long, but her excitement was too adorable to ruin. </p><p>“Okay, Prince, I’m ready! Wow–” Dusa says, floating in. “I can’t believe it’s really happening. I’m not even sure where to start! I–” </p><p>“Will you really listen to me, though?” Zag questions, worried the gorgon will forget to hold up her end of the promise. </p><p>“Oh– yes! I’m very good at that, I’ll be, um, real quiet too!” </p><p>“Okay,” Zag says, fingers nervously picking at the strings. It was <em>Dusa</em> and he was still getting nervous, how was he supposed to perform for Than? </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, Prince!” Dusa says, gently. </p><p>He breathes, clearing his mind. His eyes close as his fingers move on their own accord, starting the smooth rhythm. </p><p>Dusa stays frozen for a few seconds as if she forgot the deal, but hurriedly bursts into movement around his chambers. Zagreus keeps his eyes closed to concentrate, barely hearing the gorgon spritz and wipe and polish. He lets the music take over him, a familiar journey now, letting the outside world fall away. </p><p>He can hear Orpheus’ voice as he plays, excited for the time Than’s will come to replace it. He finishes gently, letting the last note fill the room as he opens his eyes. </p><p>“Blood and darkness,” he gasps, his chambers unrecognizable. “You work fast,” he says, impressed.</p><p>He finally spots Dusa over in the corner floating next to the imposing Mirror, face flushed as sweat drips down.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure how long you’d play, so, I did as much as I could. The things I’ve seen–” she trails off in wonderment. </p><p>“Well, thank you. Now, what did you think of the song?” </p><p>“Oh, Prince!” Dusa exclaims, and Zagreus prepares himself to hear <em>too fast, not on tune, bad timing–<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It was wonderful!” she continues, “It was like Orpheus! Well, not exactly, but super close! I, uh, I had no idea you could even play!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You liked it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Liked it?” she laughs, “I’d have you follow me around playing it if I could! Got some of my best cleaning done to it!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh,” Zagreus chuckles, suddenly embarrassed. “Thank you. That means a lot. And thanks for your help.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dusa chuckles, already floating toward the door as if to leave. “Of course, P-Prince! Thanks for letting me clean your chambers, and, uh, if you ever want me to do it again, I happily will! There’s still so much to do!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She floats away, already muttering what chores to do next. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus sighs, plucking random strings. Not much else to do than find Than, he reasons.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It’s Thanatos who ends up finding him. A few days after his performance for Dusa he’s back in Elysium, fingers recovered enough to grasp Achilles spear. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He collects the coin awarded to him, reveling in the wealth he’s bound to lose the next time Charon appears. He’s hoping there’s a gyro for sale, as the one he found in a vase a few chambers back was starting to make him queasy. He suspects it was there longer than five seconds.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The next chamber doors boast the boons of Artemis or Zeus, an easy choice, really. Instead of the instant summoning of butterfly balls and Witches, Zagreus is met with a green flash and a bell, heart soaring. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Death approaches,” Thanatos says, appearing a few meters from him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello to you too,” Zagreus greets, newfound energy seemingly buzzing on his skin. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thanatos gives a small smile. “Zagreus. Ready to deal some death together?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He can only smile before the sounds of Greatshields and Exalted Longspears forming begin, giving his lover a quick wink before throwing his spear through a shade. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They fight quickly and seamlessly, Thanatos focusing on the heartier shades with his wide purple cast while Zagreus makes quick work of the Longspears. They taunt each other in good taste, accusing stolen kills and the like. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He thrusts his spear into the last shade, time seemingly slowing down as he’s met with the green glow of Artemis’ boon. He chooses quickly, making his way over to the far side where Thanatos waits. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess you’ve earned this,” Than teases, extending a Centaur Heart. Though it’s common practice at this point it still makes Zag’s heart flutter at the gesture. Hearing his voice after thinking of nothing but Than singing for days or nights, well, it’s distracting.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess so,” he retorts, letting it seep into his skin and heal some wounds. “Before you go,” he starts. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>You can do it. Just ask him. He’ll say yes.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than raises an eyebrow, wordlessly pointing out the silence. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Will you– meet me back at the House, after? I want to talk to you about something,” he finishes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than suddenly looks concerned, responding, “...Yes. Is everything alright?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Peachy!” Zag exclaims, cringing at the poor word choice. “I mean– yes. Nothing serious. I just, miss you, I guess.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That only serves to make Thanatos frown more. “I know, I apologize. Work has been time-consuming, I haven’t made proper time for you, as much as I wish.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Great, you’re making him feel bad,</em> his mind chides. He hurries to correct him, “No! It’s not your fault, Than, I know that. Don’t feel guilty. Just, if you can take a break I’d really like to see you when I’m done.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course,” Than promises. “Always.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus leans forward to give him a quick kiss. “Alright, I’ll see you then. Now go on, reap some souls so we can chat later.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Be careful,” Than says, squeezing his hand once before shifting away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>All you’ve got to do now is die</em>, his mind reminds him. <em>And you’re very good at that.</em> </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus grins as he enters the next chamber full of exploding chariots. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, yeah, why don’t I just not die next time, got it, mate, thanks!” Zagreus says, brushing past Hypnos with hotter feet than usual. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wha– I, I didn’t even say anything!” Hypnos says, bursting awake. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus is already too far gone to reply, heading to the West Hall to find Thanatos gazing at the Styx. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That wasn’t very long,” Than teases monotony, turning to face him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He can feel his face heating in reply. “Oh, Theseus, you know how he is. Always throwing that spear,” he reasons awkwardly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than hums, the type that means he’s laughing, Zag realizes. Is it too late for the Styx to swallow him back up?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You wanted to talk?” Than reminds him, gesturing to the furniture Zagreus had commissioned on the balcony.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes,” Zag says, “but could we– in my chambers? Just for a little privacy, I mean.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thanatos nods, beginning to glide away with Zagreus following. His heart was beating incredibly fast, palms already starting to perspire. Blood and darkness, he was more nervous about this than he is to battle his own Father. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wow. You’ve tided up,” Than remarks as they enter. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, Dusa, actually. I let her clean for a few minutes as a trade.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Trade?” Than echoes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus waves a hand, dismissing him. “Not important. I’ll explain later.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They’re still standing at the threshold, Than taking in the new look of his chambers. Zag realizes he’s left his lyre out right in the center, on display. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“This a gift from Orpheus?” Than asks, stepping forward to thumb the instrument. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>This is it. You can do it. Just ask him.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I bought it, actually. Though he certainly inspired me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than hums, turning back to face him. “Are you going to tell me what you wish to discuss, or should I just keep talking about your room?” he asks, gently. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, I’ll talk,” Zag says. His mouth turns dry, mind blank as he tries to plan out his words. “So, a while ago, Nyx– well, actually Orpheus was playing a song I hadn’t heard before, and I was chatting with Nyx about it and she– well, no, I–”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you okay?” Than interrupts, brows furrowed in concern. Zagreus probably looked like he was having a stroke. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes,” he blurts out. “I just don’t know how to say what I want to say.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You can tell me. I promise I won’t judge you,” Than says, his tone so soft it nearly breaks Zagreus. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I found out you could sing and I really, desperately wanted to hear it so I learned how to play the song on my lyre so hopefully I could get to hear you perform it,” Zagreus says without taking a breath, almost deflating once it’s out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thanatos blinks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay,” he starts, “who…?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nyx was the one who told me you used to sing and Hypnos confirmed it. I haven’t told anyone else, promise,” he explains, hoping his lover isn’t mad. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“They said I can… sing?” Than asks, doubtfully. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes. Can you– not?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than gives a small chuckle. “Well, everybody can, some are just good at it. I never thought my voice was something special.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus, emboldened by Than’s reaction, steps forward to take his hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’d still really like it if you sang. For me. I learned how to play Lament of Orpheus because that’s what they heard you sing last, apparently. Though, it’s okay if you don’t remember the words.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You really learned how to play the lyre?” Than asks, voice small.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just that song,” Zag explains, “I thought maybe… you’d be more likely to do it if I was the one playing.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thanatos, he’s learned, has a wide variety of smiles. Some terse, puckered, conveying discomfort or anger. Grimaces when he talks to Hypnos. Corners of his lips barely moving when he speaks to Nyx. Zagreus, lucky him, has gotten to see the wide, loose smiles after they’ve enjoyed themselves with some Ambrosia, the tired, worried smiles when they battle together, even the gentle, soft smiles that grace his face as they lay in bed together. This one, however, was rare. His mouth was open, barely, with the corners flicked up enough to convey joy. His eyes were wide as he stared at Zagreus, almost in shock, but tenderly. Zag wished he had time to commission a painting of it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I remember the words,” Than says, “but you have to promise to not get disappointed.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus laughs, loudly. “I don’t think I could be even if I tried,” he promises. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He grabs the lyre, sitting on his bed to get a better view of Thanatos. He fiddled with the strings a bit as he mentally prepared.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry if I mess up,” Zag blurts, nerves returning. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than gives another rare, soft smile. “I love you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And I, you,” Zag replies, his mind calming down slightly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Whenever you’re ready,” Than reminds him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Whenever you’re ready,</em> his brain parrots. He closes his eyes, fingers assuming the position, and he begins to pluck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The outside world disappears, Than along with it, as the melody begins. The soft opening comforts him, welcoming him back to the chords he’d spent days practicing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The twenty seconds or so of him starting lulls him so heavily he almost stops when Than starts to sing, but fortunately he doesn’t drop the tune. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hear, o, Gods, my desperate plea, to see my love beside me,” Than sings, so quietly at first Zag almost can’t hear. There’s a pause before the next lyrics, where he gets slightly louder, “Sunk below the mortal sea, her anchor weighs upon me, fasten her tether unto me, that she may rise to sail free.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His closed eyes feel commanded open as he watches Thanatos, whose own gaze has fallen shut, as he sings in a low, earthly tenor. “Don’t look back,” he sings, voice rising in pitch, humming to fill the space between the next lyric. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Close enough that light we can see, my doubt betrays the better of me. A glance to the stern is all it would be, the anguished shade shall haunt me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His voice only grows louder, more confident, and Zagreus finally understands how mortals feel compelled to worship the Gods. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ever on,” he sings, stretching out the first word long enough it’s impressive his voice doesn’t break, “Calm, seas, winds a-lee, but now the squall’s upon us, we’re foundering, drowning.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His eyebrows furrow as the pitch raises even higher, “Don’t look back, don’t look back, don’t look back,” he finishes. Zagreus can feel his eyes tingling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Technically there’s more music to be played without the accompaniment of song, but Zagreus falls still alongside Thanatos, feeling it worthless to play without the aid of his voice. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than cracks his eyes open. “You stopped.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Zagreus says quietly, full of wonder and raw emotion.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Stop,” Than says, face growing flushed. “Be serious.”  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am,” Zag insists, louder. “Thanatos. That was–” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I haven’t practiced in a while,” Than admits, as if searching for an excuse that wasn’t needed. He finally meets Zagreus’ gaze, mouth opening in shock, “Blood and darkness, are you <em>crying</em> Zagreus…?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You sound like you could take Orpheus’ place,” Zag confesses. He can feel the sheen of wetness over his eyes. “But don’t, because I don’t want the rest of the world hearing that. That was…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than ducks his head, fingers rubbing on his robes. “You really liked it?” he questions.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thanatos,” Zag says, standing. He pulls them close, grasping onto his shoulders. “I was serious when I said it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I’m– I can’t, I’m literally... speechless.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thanatos chuckles, grabbing Zagreus by the waist. “Who knew you were so sweet,” he teases. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zagreus, his body feels on fire, almost. But in a good way. An overwhelming good way, bursting with love and admiration and shock and every other positive adjective in the word because Than, Than deserves all of them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll be as sweet as you want if it means hearing that again.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than grumbles, pulling him so their bodies meet, head resting on Zag’s shoulder. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sure. Anything for you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He runs a hand through Than’s hair, short white locks falling through his fingers. Pulls back to tilt Than’s chin up. His own eyes have a sheen to them, the hypocrite.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kiss me,” Zag requests. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Than meets him before he can get another breath in.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! this was a kind of experimental idea so I'm really interested to see if people like it? please leave kudos or comment if you want, they make me really happy!!</p><p>ill put a link to my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/shortkingzag">HERE</a>, feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>